


You're Not Alone

by mikaylalwrites



Series: You're Not Alone verse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, George Washington is a Dad, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/pseuds/mikaylalwrites
Summary: Philip has night terrors and his dads try to figure things out.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: You're Not Alone verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826995
Kudos: 53





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> whamilton week day 5: rest

Alexander and George had only just got to bed when a scream came from Philip’s room. Both men’s eyes snapped open quickly. George jolted from his bed and moved to Philip’s door without a single thought in between. 

“Philip?” he called into the room. Alexander was behind him now. When no response came, he opened the door hurriedly. “Philip?” He reached over and flipped on the light. He breathed a sigh of relief when he only found the three-year-old in the room. George found his panic again when he got a direct look at him. Philip was sat up and had a look of pure terror that neither man had ever seen in his eyes before. 

Alexander approached his son slowly. “Pip, did you have a bad dream?” Philip didn’t say anything or acknowledge his fathers in any way. Alexander laid a hand on his shoulder and shook it softly. No response. “George, I don’t think he’s awake.” As if to underline his point, Philip’s eyes closed and he fell back onto his bed. “That was…” 

“Terrifying,” George finished. “We should go back to bed and hope that never happens again.” Alexander nodded and they returned to their room to sleep. 

About an hour later, and lots of troubled attempts to sleep, George reopened his eyes. Alexander had gotten to sleep and was breathing lightly next to him. His eyes spotted a figure in the doorway and he propped himself up on his elbows to see better. It was Philip again with that unnerving look on his face. George nudged his boyfriend. “Alex.” The younger man grumbled slightly. “Alexander.” He mumbled something that sounded like ‘what?” “He’s in the doorway.” 

“Who’s in the doorway?” Alexander asked sleepily. “I’m tryna sleep.”  
“Our son is in the doorway,” George said. “I think he’s sleepwalking. And he has that godawful look on his face.” 

Alexander was finally alert. “You’re kidding.” He peeked up through the blanket. “If that weren’t my kid I think I’d be running for the hills. Damn, that is scary.” 

“Should we take him back to bed?” 

“What if he shows up again?” 

“We can’t just leave him standing there,” George said, getting out of bed. He approached the 3-year-old and carefully picked him up to avoid waking him. He moved across the hallway to his room and placed him on his bed. As he made his way back to the door, he glanced back to make sure he was still there and he was. When he arrived back in he and Alexander’s shared room, he nosedived into the bed with a sigh. 

“Pray for sleep,” he mumbled to himself. 

Philip once again appeared in the doorway but it was Alexander who woke up first this time. He immediately noticed that instead of a look of intense terror, he was sobbing quietly. He moved from his bed and approached his son slowly. 

“Pip, are you okay?” he asked. His son shook his head. He fought himself not to celebrate that his son was awake this time. “Bad dream?” 

Phillip nodded. “Mommy died again.” 

Alexander let out a breath. He didn’t like to recall that day: the day that his previous wife and Philip’s mother, Eliza died. Alexander got a very violent stomach flu and Eliza made him stay home from work. She was able to take the car to the grocery store and she brought along Philip to get him some candy. On their way back, a car going the wrong way swerved into their lane, crashed, and took Eliza’s life. He remembered showing up and the scene of the crash and vomiting on the shoulder. They had to pry Philip from the wreckage and when they did, his arm was bent at an awkward angle. The trip to the hospital and the cast still felt fresh in his mind. Alexander always thought the driver was lucky to die rather than live with his deed. Some bitter part of him wished he was alive. Philip had gotten nightmares before but nothing like tonight. He couldn’t tell his son it was just a dream because it wasn’t. It happened and he could do nothing to stop it. 

He took his son into his arms and said, “Pip, it’s gonna be okay. You have me and George and all your friends. It’s okay to be sad but just know you have so many people here for you now.” His son continued to sob into his shoulder. 

Philip sniffed. “Can I sleep with you and Dad?” 

“Of course.” 

Alexander carried Philip to the bed and set him down in the spot between him and George. Philip fell to sleep quickly and Alexander joined him soon after. For the first time that night, everything was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please leave kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> if you hated it, leave a comment.
> 
> either way, feel free to check me out on [tumblr](https://violetsbaudelaire.tumblr.com):D


End file.
